Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for securing structures, and more particularly to a device for securing temporary structures, such as open tents, shade structures, signs, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, temporary structures have been developed, such as open tents, shade structures, signs, and the like. However, such structures can be light and difficult to maintain in place, due to winds, movement, and the like. Therefore, there is a need a device for securing temporary structures, such as open tents, shade structures, signs, and the like.